The Champion of Arceus
by GrayAngel13
Summary: Before Arceus was Betrayed he made a Prophesy Stating the Birth of a Child with a heart so pure like solid gold and a soul of silver This child would be his Champion and every one of his legendary children will know know this child and will be saved by him. He would be a Master at both Aura and Psychic's and defeat every Power of Evil in the world, once he did Arceus would return
1. Chapter 1

**The Champion Of Arceus **

A/N: This is my very first story on fanfiction. So hope everyone enjoys the story and make sure to review because I'll need to hear everyone's opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

The sun was shining brightly down on Pallet Town, the home of Ash Ketchum. He was ten years old and today was the day he would receive his very own pokemon. He had decided long ago that he would choose Charmander as his starter.

Ash looked at his clock. It was 8:00 AM. He had to be at Professor Oak's lab in an hour, so he went downstairs where his mum was busy making breakfast.

"Good morning honey." His mum told him as he walked into the kitchen. She placed his plate in front of him, the toast and scrambled egg looked delicious.

"Good morning, mum" Ash sleepily replied. He quickly ate his breakfast while making small talk with his mum.

After Ash finished his breakfast he made small talk with his mum for a while. His supplies and backpack were sitting on the table, ready to be taken up. He was in no hurry.

His mum looked at the clock which now read 8:40 AM. "You'd best get going if you want to be there on time." His mother said.

Ash nodded and picked up his things. He put on his backpack and raced out the front door. As he left, he turned back round and shouted, "Goodbye, mum!"

At his pace, he made to the Professor Oak's lab within three minutes. When he got there, he saw two more trainers he recognized them as Alex and Marie. Alex had short blond hair with bright green eyes and was slightly taller than Ash. Marie had medium long black hair that was down to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes, she was shorter than Ash.

He looked around to see if Gary had arrived and was pleased that he wasn`t. Gary was the most arrogant person he ever met. Ash smirked as he thought about Gary not getting the Squrtle he had been saying he was going to get since they were five years old.

Unfortunately, Ash was not so lucky. A voice rang out behind him, calling, "Out of my way losers! " as Gary rushed past them into the lab without bothering to knock.

Ash, Alex and Marie were practically pouring with excitement as they followed Gary in. They were quiet, all three lost in their thoughts about their future partner.

Ash observed the lab as he followed Gary. He could see lab assistants taking notes while looking at computers. There were various pictures on the wall depicting rare and exotic pokemon. He could also see a set of double doors off to the side, where he knew the pokemon were kept.

They saw Gary up ahead. He was speaking with an elderly, grey-haired man in a lab coat. Ash easily recognized him as Professor Oak and could see that he seemed to be irritated at Gary for just walking in.

"Welcome, children." He said with a kind smile. "It's time for you all to receive your own pokemon."

Ash glanced over at the small table next to Professor Oak. He frowned when he realized there were only three pokeballs lying on the table. "Uh, Professor? There are only three pokeballs there!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." Professor Oak said with an embarrassed smile. "I`m sorry to say, one of you will have to receive a different starter than the usual three, as I forgot there would be four of you today." He said apologetically.

The ten-year-old looked at the other trainers. Gary was leaning against the wall and smirking, knowing that he wouldn't be the one to choose a different starter. Alex and Marie also looked rather reluctant, so Ash figured he would take it. He knew it would probaly be even better than the regular starter anyway.

"I'll wait, professor." He said a bit sad, feeling all his dreams of starting out with a charmander shot down with that single statement.

Professor Oak smiled at Ash, pride for the boy's decision evident. Though he felt a bit sad that he had to make the boy lose his chance at his Charmander he wanted. He hoped the boy would be a bit happier with his extra treat he was going to give him for this mistake he made. He saw Ash as a second Grandchild and felt sad when his father left Delia.

Gary's smirk grew larger as he realized that Ash wouldn't be receiving one of the traditional starters.

"Thank you, Ash." Professor Oak told him warmly. He gestured to the three pokeballs, naming each as he pointed to it. "The one on the left contains a Charmander, the one in the middle contains Squirtle, and the one on the right contains Bulbasaur."

Gary pushed his way past the other trainers and picked up Squirtle's pokeball. He had a cocky smirk on his face that Ash desperately wanted to punch off. Alex picked up Charmander's pokeball while Marie chose Bulbasaur.

Ash watched closely as the other trainers released their new pokemon. Squirtle examined its trainer curiously, a wide smile on its face. Charmander looked just as excited, but was also glancing curiously around the lab. Bulbasaur was quiet but had a pleased expression on its face as Marie squealed and held it aginst her chest.

"Now that you have your pokemon, I have something else to give you." Oak said. He motioned for one of his assistants to come over. The short, squat man held a tray with four small, red computers on it. Oak picked one of them up. "this is called a pokedex. It collects information on the different kinds of pokemon, and I'd like the four of you to collect as much data as you can. It can give you vital information such as the pokemon's type, what moves it can learn, and what it likes to eat."

Professor Oak was silent for a minute as he looked over each trainer critically. "Now then, good luck with your journey. I hope you have fun with your pokemon." He said to them with a smile on his face. Oak looked over at Ash. "Ash please stay behind, I have to give you your pokemon."

The others left happily, chattering about how awesome their pokemon were and how strong they were going to become. Before Gary walked out he glanced back at Ash and smirked "I'll be waiting outside. Come out when you have your pokemon and I'll show you how weak it is."

"You're on!" Ash growled, aware of Professor Oak's assessing gaze. Gary just walked out with that smirk still plastered on his face.

Ash's disappointment at not receiving a Charmander quickly changed to excitement as Professor Oak left for his office and returned a few moments later with not one but two pokeballs and a container with an egg inside but Ash recognized the egg as a pokemon egg.

"This is a very special pokemon egg i know what this pokemon is but you are going to find out as a surprise, Ash. This pokemon is found almost exclusively in the Hoenn region. My good friend Professor Birch sent this over for me to study when it hatches, but i think you will find a better use for it. These other pokemon i caught earlier in the week because they are rarely seen around here and one was a baby. I was going to use them for research but i think you should have them as an apology for not getting you a Charmander and helping me around here when Gary would not."

Oak tapped the release buttons on both pokeballs and allowed the pokemon to materialize. Ash grinned as he saw his new companions for the first time.

The first pokemon had a human like figure, it`s eyes were closed and it`s face was fox like. It`s fur was yellow it had a tail and on each foot were three toes. It had brown shoulders with pads on them. Ash recognized this pokemon as the Psychic type Abra which were rare and known to sleep eighteen hours a day.

The second pokemon was small with purple reptillian skin. It had a rattle on it`s tail, and it`s eyes were yellow with slits it had a yellow collar that was also scales. Ash recognized the pokemon as Ekans, a poison type which bite was known to be painful.

"Wow!" Ash whispered. The two pokemon looked around nervously, but got excited when they saw Ash and both slithered and jumped into his arms. Ash laughed and hugged the two small pokemon to his chest. After a few seconds, he placed his new friends down and aimed his pokedex at the his new Psychic pokemon.

_Abra, The Psi pokemon._ _Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this POKéMON immediately teleports to safety._

_This Abra is male, and knows the moves Teleport, Barrier and Ice punch. Note both Barrier and Ice puch are egg moves._

"That sounds awesome." Ash exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

Next he pointed the pokedex at Ekans.

_Ekans, The Snake pokemon. __Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. _

_This Ekans is female and knows the moves Wrap, Poison sting, Poison tail and Disable. Note both Poison tail and Disable are egg moves._

"That is a good moveset" Ash said with a large grin on his face.

"Indeed it is." Oak replied, an amused smile on his face. "I think that both Ekans and Abra will be good companions on your journey."

"Yes, thanks so much, Professor!" Ash grinned back. "I'll take really good care of them and the egg!"

Professor Oak nodded and walked away but before he got far he stopped and said "Ash make sure you sont let Gary see the egg and one of your pokemon he might get jealous and demand for one, so make sure you only use one of your pokemon in your battle with him. "

Ash nodded then returned Abra since he was a baby and let Ekans slither up his arm and settle on his shoulder. She will be the pokemon he will use in his battle against Gary.

"Ready, Ekans?" Ash asked, so excited that he was about to run out of the lab. Ekans hissed happily in affirmative.

That was enough for him, and he quickly walked out of the lab. It was time to show Gary who was the better of the two.

He walked outside to see his mother standing there with some other people from the town probaly to congradulate him on his start of his journey, he walked up to his mother and said " Hey mom what`s all this"

"Oh, i got my friends to come and see my special man on the start of his journey" said his mom a little teary eyed.

Then when she saw the pokemon on Ash`s shoulders she said " Oh, whats this"

Ash replied "this is the replacement pokemon the Professor gave me" he whispered so no one else could hear "He also gave me another pokemon and a egg but told me not to tell anyone"

"Well that`s alright but i want you to come home for three days to learn about eggs and get to know your pokemon alright" she said in a very serious tone.

"Alright mom" Ash said a little dissapointed but happy because he would have his mom to help him with his egg, he knew his mom studied under Professor Oak so she knew what she was doing.

Just then he heard a loud voice that he knew calling "Hey Ashyboy how bout that battle we talked about my Squirtle will make your Pokemon look weak like you are" said Gary as he strolled over with that cocky smirk he always wore.

Ash turned around and shouted "Your on Gary" he went and met Gary on Oak`s Battle area.

They stood across eachother and Gary said "Go, Squirtle"

At the same time Ash said "Go Ekans"

Squirtle came out with a smirk like his trainer. Ekans slithered down Ash and hissed at Squirtle.

Professor Oak came out and said this is a one on one match with Ash Ketchem and Gary Oak Begin!.

Gary said "Squirtle use Bubble"

"Ekans use Poison sting to stop the attack"

The attacks cancelled eachother out. Gary yelled "Squirtle, Tackle" "Ekans Dodge and use Poison tale" replied Ash.

Squirtle ran towards Ekans with tackle but Ekans, to fast for the Turtle pokemon, dodged quickly and struck Squirtle with its tail that was glowing purple and watched as Squirtle flew and hit the ground.

When it got up it was glowing purple and flinched as the poison took effect.

Gary growled "Squirtle use Bubble then run behind it with tackle."

Ash said "Ekans Poison sting to cancel Bubble out then wait for Squirtle to come"

Ekans shot Poison sting at Bubble and cancelled it then waited for Squirtle to come. When Squirtle was close enough Ash yelled out "Now Wrap" Ekans used Wrap to go around Squirtle and started Squeezing.

"Squirtle use Bubble at Ekans face" the Turtle pokemon shot a Bubble at the Snakes face cause it to cry out and let go.

Ash called out "Ekans use Disable and then use Poison tail to send it away"

Ekans eyes Sparkled for a moment then shot it`s tail toward Squirtle hitting it and sent it toward it`s trainer.

Gary told "Squirtle get up and use Bubble. " The poisoned water type got up and tried to use Bubble but couldin`t then landed face first in the ground.

Oak saw Squritle and called out "Squirtle is unable to battle the winner is Ekans and trainer Ash Ketchem. "

Ash jumped for joy and ran out to Ekans and scooped her up "We did it Ekans we won out first battle."

Gary recalled Squirtle and said "you got lucky Ashy boy i`ll beat you next time when i train Squirtle more. " he walked away to his sports car and drove away.

Ash watched for a moment and walked with a spring in his step, to his mom and said "Let`s go mom i want to show you my pokemon. "

He and his mum walked to his house where he showed her his Abra and egg his mother adored Abra and when she looked at the egg she wondered what it was. Ash got a good look at it it was pure white with two lines on the top one went around the egg and was green and the other was red but went down on each side of the egg.

He and his mum got supper ready, he learned to cook when he said he wanted to be a pokemon trainer his mother thought it was important he learned to cook himself. He also knew alot about myths and legends from when he helped Professor Oak at the lab and about taking care for different pokemon by feeding them, brushing them and learned about what different types ate. After dinner Ash got into bed with Ekans beside him and Abra on the foot of the bed, the egg was sitting on his nightstand. Before he went to bed Ash thought about what he will learn tommorow and to get to know his pokemon.

**Author`s Note – i would like to know what you think see if you can guess what the egg will be. I would like to know what pokemon you want and what you want the paring to be even if you want a Harem, i`m fine with that Ash will not be stupid and dense from the anime i hate him like that. He will get his pokemon from the anime he might travel with brock and misty but you will have to vote i`ll try to get the poll up quickly. NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Chapter 2 **

Ash woke up on the day of his journey the last three days with his mom were awesome he felt like he was average at the knowledge he knew about Pokemon compared to her.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was awaken to the sound of hissing he looked up and was staring straight in the eyes of a Ekans, on the outside he was calm and didn't lose focus. On the inside he was screaming 'OH MY GOSH, WHY IS THERE A SNAKE IN MY FACE' he then realized that this was his pokemon and he thought 'oh right, wait where is Abra'. He looked around to fine the Psi pokemon but saw it was not there on the foot of the bed. Curious he got up and got dressed and let Ekans climb on his shoulder and grabed the egg, then went downstairs. He saw Abra sitting on a chair at the table watching his mom cook breakfast. _

"_Oh, hi mom I was wondering where Abra went this mourning"_

"_Mourning honey, yes Abra came down here earlier to wait for you he is strange for any Abra I think he would like to train which is unusual for his kind since they like to sleep most of the day."_

"_ya I think I will train him on his ice punch and how far he can Teleport today and for Ekans I'm going to work on his Poison sting and the power of his Poison tail."_

"_Well eat you breakfast and then you can go train when you come back, I will teach you about Berries and what kind of Berries different types like and if you want you can use your old fishing rod at the lake and stay till noon."_

"_All right, who knows I might catch a water pokemon for my journey."_

_So Ash quickly ate his breakfast and walked out the door with his pokemon, his fishing rod and egg. He was walking when he stopped and though 'I wonder' he turned to Abra._

"_hey Abra can you Teleport us to the lake over there" he pointed to the huge body of water not four-hundred yards away._

"_Ab Abra" and in a flash they were at the lake. Ash looked at Abra and saw he was panting harshly. He instantly felt bad he made Abra do that, he was only and month old by the looks of it. _

_Abra must have sensed his New dads guilt because he went up to him and tugged on his pants. Ash looked down and saw Abra was fine or at least trying to look fine, Ash got the message saying 'don't worry'._

"_come on you two lets go see if we can a get a friend or two" said Ash_

_They all went to the dock that was set up for fishing Ash set up his rode, put some bait on it, then went back to the beach and told Abra to work on his Teleport and Ice punch even combined them and practice on the rocks around. While Abra was doing that he told Ekans to go to the trees and work on his Poison Sting accuracy and when he was down with that to work on his Poison Tail power._

_He then went to his Fishing rod and saw nothing happening so he sat there a few hours he was about to leave when a tug on his rod happened. He quickly called Abra and Ekans to get ready. _

_He gave a big tug and out came a pokemon it looked and him curiously and then he droped it on the dock and said "Ekans use Wrap" the pokemon quickly wrapped it's body around the pokemon and Ash took his Pokeball out and threw it at the pokemon the pokeball sucked it in then it shooked for a minutes then a soft 'Ding' sound was heard._

"_Yes we caught a pokemon good job Ekans" the snake hissed happily. Then Ash said " ok so how did your training go" Ekans then took him to a tree and used poison sting to shoot leaves with a better accuracy then last time and then went to a boulder and used Poison tail the attach was able to almost cut straight threw the piece of stone._

"_Wow good job Ekans, Abra now you." The Human like pokemon Teleported all of them to the house then back three time, then went to a boulder and used ice punch and the boulder smashed apart into pieces. "Well done Abra, now lets see our new friend." _

_He threw the pokeball and out came the small pokemon. It looked at them with a gaze then happily smiled at them. Ash got a good look at it, it stood around two feet and had blue skin, it's body was round andit had a swirly circle on it's belly. He saw it was a Poliwag. _

_He pointed his Pokedex at it and started to scan._

_Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. POLIWAG has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the POKéMON's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it._

_This Poliwag is female and knows the Moves Bubble, Hypnosis, ice ball. Note ice ball is an egg move._

'_why do I always pokemon with egg moves, not that I mind but it is strange.'_

"_Well it is good to meet you Poliwag I'm your new trainer Ash ketchum._

"_Poli Poliwag wag" _

"_Alright lets go to mums guys" they started to head back when they heard a cry of pain. They quickly went to see what it was they saw a gang of at least two dozen Beedrill attacking a small yellow pokemon though only 3 beedrill were still fighting the rest were on the ground obviously fainted . _

"_Hey stop that, Ekans Poison sting, Abra use Teleport to get the pokemon out of there, Poliwag use Hypnosis when they come over here."_

_Abra teleported to the pokemon and brought it back to Ash while Ekans shot Poison sting to distract them, when they realized their victim was gone they turned to the person who attacked them and they were about to go attack but fell asleep when they were hit with Hypnosis._

_Ash looked at the pokemon he recognized it as a Pikachu but saw it was poisoned so he quickly returned Poliwag and Ekans , then said " Abra Teleport to mom's house, quickly"_

"_Abra"_

_They Appeared in front of Ash's house he quickly ran in shouting "Mom this pokemon has been Poisoned. Please help it."_

_Delia saw the pokemon in her son's arms and quickly put it on the table then went to get some Pecha berries. She then squished them into juice and gave it to the Pikachu. The pokemon was already getting better the purple around it's body was fading and when it opened it's eyes it saw ash's worried fce it then fell asleep. _

"_Ok Ash lets let Pikachu rest leave your pokemon here we are going to continue your lesson. I see you caught another pokemon what is it."_

"_It's a Poliwag, so I'll leave Ekans, Abra and Poliwag here so they can watch over Pikachu."_

"_Alright lets go in the living room that's where I'll teach you how to use berries."_

_So during those three days he stayed at his house Ash learned about Berries, TM's and HM's and how to train and care for different types of Pokemon. When Pikachu woke up he was weary of the humans but he recognized the boy that saved his life and when the boy's Pokemon told him of how careing Ash was, he decided to join him himself. When Ash caught Pikachu he quickly realised he hated his pokeball, so he let Pikachu sit on his shoulder. _

_On the last day his mother taught him how to keep the egg secure and clean it. When Ash ffirst cleaned the egg it started to glow his mother estimated the egg will hatch within the next couple of weeks._

_**Flashback End **_

Ash looked at his new pokemon with joy he was glad he stayed an extra three days now he had two new Pokemon, one which is rare anywhere south in Kanto and one that could evolve into a Duel Fighting/Water Type.

Now that he thought of it, he thought of it he never scanned Pikachu so he got his Pokedex and got to get his pokedex then went to Pikachu and scanned him.

_Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon,_ _This POKéMON has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while PIKACHU sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up._

_This Pikachu is Male and knows the moves Thundershock, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball and Double Team. Note this Pikachu is a high level._

"Wow Pikachu no wonder you were able to knock out those Beedrill you must be powerful."

"Pika pi" shouted Pikachu happily.

"Ok Pikachu let's head out and get going if we leave now we will be can Viridian By the evening."

Ash went downstairs ate breakfast with his mom and pokemon and then he stepped out side with his mom.

"Okay mom this is it im going on my journey." With a firm voice.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up" said Delia teary eyed.

"Ok mom see you, i'll make sure to call you i get to Veridian" said Ash as he started to run to the gate knowing what his mother would say next.

"Make sure you change your underwear, my little man" shouted Delia as she saw him start running.

Ash cringed as he heard laughter coming from behind him knowing some people that were passing by laughed their butts off.

Within the next couple hours Ash battled at least a couple hours, Ash battled at least half a dozen trainers. He beat them all with both Ekans and Abra, he wanted his new pokemon to train more before he let them battle.

When he let them out to train for a few hours he had Poliwag train on his accuracy with both bubble and ice ball. He had Abra use Ice punch on boulders while running at them on different s angles by using teleport. Ekans was to drag weights so his body would become stronger for his wrap attack, then he would used Poison tail to cut trees in half that weren't home to pokemon. Pikachu improved his accuracy with electro ball and ran laps with weights to become faster.

Ash himself trained with weights and ran laps he wasin't going to bacome lazy and order his pokemon without training himself. He also found out that if he concentrated enough on his pokemon he could read their thoughts. He was curoies to what this was he though he was speacial after he cought a vase he acciendly dropped with out touvhing it. He didint tell his mother becasue he forgot about it after a while.

After training he returned his pokemon making sure his egg was secured in his pack he continued on his journey through the forest for a while, nothing happened then he saw a small bird pokemon, so he scanned it.

_Spearow, The Tiny bird pokemon, __SPEAROW has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. _

_This Spearow know the moves Peck, Fury attack, leer and Pursuit._

"That is a powerful Spearow i hope it doesint cry out or i'm screwed."

"Pika" whispered Pikachu

"Ok Pikachu use thunderwave and combined it with thundershock" said Ash

"pika Chuuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu when he fired both bolts at the unexspected pokemon who cried out as he was both paralzed and hurt badly by the electric mouse.

It was about to turn around but when it did it was hit by a full on run of quick attack. It was flung back into a tree, it opened it's eyes knowing what was about to happen and gave a almighty cry "SSSPPEEAARRROOOOWWWWW!" before being hit and sucked into a pokeball.

'Oh no i have to get out of here quickly befo-' his thoughts were cut off when he heard the beating of many wings sounding like war drums coming straight for him.

He turned around to see almost three dozen Spearow and two Fearow flying straight toward him with a look of fury on their faces that would have made a grown man running for the hills, but this not a man but boy who would go to the ends of the earth to protect his pokemon he quickly scooped up Pikachu and took off running.

He ran up to a cliff and saw a body of water, so with his Pikachu in his arms he jumped off the cliff and into the water he was holding onto Pikachu for what it felt like an hour, when it had been for a minute and was suddenly thrown out of the water and landed hard on the gound he looked up to see and a cute redhead looking down at him.

"why were you in the water" she asked

He quickly answered me and my Pikachu just caught a Spearow when it cryed out and it's flock came, then he saw the bike.

"please can we use you bike i need to get to the Pokemon center" he pleaded

She saw the worry on his face and said "ok go i'll walk there i get my bike there"

"Thank you" and with that he took off down the rode on her bike. They passed a bunch of other wild Pokémon that were in the trees and they all stared as Ash and Pikachu biked by, with one angry flock of Spearow on their tail.

"let's keep going Pikachu i won't let them get you" Ash promised. Pikachu looked up at Ash with a new light he now new his trainer would be a good trainer and a friend to him, but not for long as the Spearow caught up and began pecking at Pikachu and Ash causing them to fall off the bike and on the ground.

"Pika" Pikachu cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Leave him alone Spearow" Ash shouted pushing them away and getting to Pikachu. Ash quickly picked it up and continued to run as fast as he could. Ash ran down a path and slid down a hill and continued to run. He looked down at Pikachu to see that the poor thing was banged up and hurt pretty badly. "Just hold on a little longer Pikachu. We're almost to the Pokémon center" Ash gasped as he forced his legs to run faster.

Up in the sky clouds began to darken, thunder began roaring and lightning began flashing. Ash ignored the rain that began to fall as it pelted him. Ash covered up Pikachu as best as he could, but then one of the Spearow launched a powerful gust attack at Ash knocking him off balance and making him fly into the mud where he crashed and lost grip of Pikachu. Ash groaned as he looked up from his position on the ground to see Pikachu lying a few feet from him. Ash crawled over to Pikachu and touched it slightly making Pikachu look up and give a small "chu."

"It's gonna be okay Pikachu" Ash said. Groaning slightly Ash turned and pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball, "I know that you hate going inside the Pokeball, but it's the only way I can save you right now." Ash enlarged the Pokeball and set it down in front of Pikachu, "Just trust me Pikachu and get inside."

Ash got up and turned to the massive flock of Spearow "Here me Spearow" Ash shouted. "I'm Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet. I'm going to become the best Pokémon Master in the World. And I'm not gonna be stopped here by all of you. I'll take you all on and defeat all of you." Lightning flashed again, "Come and get me" Ash shouted. The Spearow did just that and charged at Ash. In slow motion they got closer and closer to Ash, but Pikachu found even new respect and fondness for Ash and his selflessness and forced itself up and ran towards Ash. It jumped up his body to his shoulder and jumped towards the Spearow. Ash gasped as Pikachu and the Spearow nearly collided, but then a lightning bolt struck right in front of Ash and hit Pikachu just as it was about to launch a thundershock attack.

The lightning amplified Pikachu's attack making it 20x more powerful and it blasted away all of the Spearow and Ash.

A while later the sun came out with both Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground out cold from the attack. Ash woke up and opened his eyes and Pikachu also opened its eyes and they both looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"We beat 'em" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Chu" Pikachu agreed. Something was flying high above them and Ash looked up to see a massive Phoenix shaped Pokémon flying overhead across the rainbow and before it disappeared he thought it looked down at him and drop something when it floated he went to see what it was and saw it was a feather.

"Was that… Ho-oh" Ash asked himself shocked he just saw one of the rarest pokemon in the world. Deciding to put it out of his mind Ash picked up Pikachu, "Let's get you all fixed up now okay Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and licked Ash on the chin slightly making him smile. He checked his pokeball relieved when he saw all of them there and then his egg which was still secured in his backpack.

Ash continued over a hill and once he did he saw Viridian City right over the horizon. "Viridian City" Ash whispered quietly 'Alright Pikachu I'll get you fixed up. I promise' Ash thought as he went down the hill and towards the Viridian Pokémon center.

**Authors Note – Alright here is the next chapter of this fic. I thank you for the reveiws and the Egg will be A Ralts and will hatch next chapter. I will close the poll on Thursday 20 2013 at 12 o'clock pm and he will catch a pokemon or two. When the poll is down another will come up. Thank you and Reveiw and vote please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Champion of Arceus Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Viridian City, The Egg and Evolution.**

Ash ran to the Pokémon center to make sure both Pikachu and his Spearow were ok, on his way to the Pokémon center he heard an announcement that spread throughout the entire city.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City, we have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in the area. Be on the lookout for any suspicious looking people." The announcement boomed.

'Thieves? What would thieves have to do in Viridian' he thought keeping his senses on alert if he spotted anyone suspicious looking. He continued his way to the Center but made sure all his Pokeballs were secured this way he could make sure they weren't taken from him. If he lost any of his Pokemon he would be devastated.

"Hey you, hold it right there!" Turning around Ash saw a young woman with turquoise colored hair and a police uniform on. "I haven't seen you around here before. Since some thieves have been spotted in the area I'm afraid I'll need to see your id," she demanded.

In a hurry he quickly pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to her.

**I'm Dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide trainer Ash with advice on Pokémon and their training. If lost I cannot be replaced. **It finished as it showed a picture of Ash on the screen.

"Well your id is confirmed. Sorry about that. We've just been a little on edge because of these thieves." She spoke apologetically. "No problem I was just heading to the Pokémon center because my Pokemon were hurt by a flock of Spearow." At this she perked up.

"I'm Officer Jenny and as an apology I can give you a ride to the center if you'd like" she asked. Quickly making up his mind he responded. "That would be great thank you." Little did he know he would regret that decision.

A few minutes later another young woman with light red hair wearing a nurse outfit heard the distant sound of an engine growing louder and louder, followed by a person's screams.

All of a sudden a motorcycle comes sliding into the center stopping at the front desk.

"Officer Jenny what have I told you about storming in the center on your motorcycle. We have a drive way you know." The young nurse scolded.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I get carried away." Jenny said sheepishly.

"I was just dropping of a trainer who wanted to get there Pokémon checked in." she finished pointing at Ash and Pikachu who seemed to be about to throw up and die.

"Speed demon," Ash murmured while Pikachu gave a sick cha of agreement.

"That Pikachu doesn't look so good. Why don't you hand me your Pokémon, I'll make sure there up to full health in no time," she spoke sincerely. Ash handed her his Pokémon before thanking Officer Jenny as she left the center.

The Nurse placed Pikachu on stretcher brought in by her second Chansey and carting Ash's Pokémon into the back room. Ash then looked around the lobby before spotting the video phones nearby.

"Guess I can call home to tell Mom I got here alright and tell Professor Oak about seeing Ho-Oh."

A few minutes later Ash finished talking to his mother, who was very proud of him for getting to Viridian City so quickly, and was about to call the Professor Oak when the phone rang.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!"

He ran over to the receiver and pressed the button to accept the phone call.

"Um Hello? This is Ash Ketchum speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"Here, I'm over here! Ash it's Professor Oak. Don't you recognize me?"

Ash turned to see a panel open up on the wall with the carvings depicting the legendary Pokémon of Kanto to reveal a large screen showing the back of Professor Oaks head. Ash chuckled at the Professor's mistake.

"Sorry Professor, but it's kind hard to recognize someone from the back of their head."

Oak turned toward the camera and was surprised when he noticed Ash's face staring through the other monitor as well.

"Eh? Oops wrong camera!"

He typed a few commands into his keyboard before the screen changed over to reveal a close up of Professor Oak's face.

"Hello Ash, i just got off the phone with your mother and she tells me that you've made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City is that correct?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the old professor.

"Professor If I wasn't here, then how could I be talking to you?"

The old professor blinked for a moment before having the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh uh right. I guess you have a point there. Well anyway, Gary and the others managed to get there without a problem. Truthfully, I'm surprised you got there so quickly since it took your father at least four days to get there. Not that I had any doubts that you would of course. After all, I bet my grandson a million dollars that you would catch at least one new Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian City."

Ash grinned when he heard that. Looks like Gary was still underestimating him.

"Well it looks like your one million dollars richer Professor, I was able to catch a Spearow on my way to Viridian City."

"That's great news Ash it looks like Gary owes me one million dollars."

Ash then remembered What he wanted to talk to the professor about.

"Professor, I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but I was actually about to call you about something."

Oak blinked a little before responding.

"Oh? So what is it you wish to speak to me about."

Ash grinned as told the Professor about his first day as a trainer. Then, he reached the part of the story that he had been working towards and his face became serious.

"...Then, when we reached the outskirts of Viridian we saw a rainbow left over from the storm. At first we thought nothing of it until we saw something amazing...Professor, when we looked up we saw a large phoenix-looking Pokémon flying over the rainbow."

He pulled out the rainbow wing from his pocket and presented it toward the monitor. Prof. Oak looked puzzled for a moment before he recognized what Ash was holding. The old man gasped as Ash finished his story.

"The Pokemon was the Legendary Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-Oh."

Oak just stood looking at the screen in utter shock. He had just been told that one of his favorite trainers had seen a Pokémon that hadn't been sighted in over 300 years! And what's more was that the trainer had proof of the encounter!

"Ash I must say that was an amazing story. You are extremely lucky my boy! Ho-oh has not been seen by a human in over 3 centuries! Oh this is so exciting, You must send me the data from your Pokédex!"

Ash chuckled as he used his other hand to fish out Dexter.

"Sure Professor, I'll send you the data now."

Oak nodded before pointing toward the thin slot near the monitor.

"Okay Ash, just slip Dexter into that slot there and I'll do the rest."

Ash did as he was told. A few minutes later, Oak finished downloading Ash's Pokédex data and was impressed. The Pokédex slid out of the slot as the download completed.

There! All done! I must say you've caught some impressive Pokémon. Not many can catch a Pikachu on their first day since there so rare. Now take good care of that Rainbow Wing! It is extremely valuable and people would do almost anything to possess it."

Ash nodded to the old Professor.

"I will Professor."

Oak gave Ash a smile.

"I just know you'll be a great Pokémon Master someday Ash, seeing Ho-Oh is usually a very good sign for your future if the legends are anything to go by. Well I must get going. You've just given me a lot of material to keep me busy for a while."

There was a ring on the Professor's side of the line. Oak turned toward the door and suddenly seem to remember something.

"Oh that must be my pizza! I'm Coming!"

He turned back to the phone and waved goodbye to the raven-haired trainer.

"Well, got to be going! Good Luck Ash!"

The screen went black signaling the calls completion. Ash chuckled.

"Okay! well now that that's done. Guess I'll just have to wait for Nurse Joy to get done."

It was at this moment that Ash's stomach decided to make itself known as it gave a loud growl. He chuckled a little to himself.

"Um on second thought, maybe I should eat."

After getting his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, Ash spent the rest of the day touring Viridian City. The first thing he did was feed himself and his Pokémon at a local restaurant that catered to both humans and Pokémon. After that Ash spent the next few hours stocking up on several things he would need before heading out to Pewter City.

Before returning to the Pokémon Center to spend the night he went out and confronted the Spearow he caught it was very stubborn and wasn't going to listen till Ash promised it if it travelled with him he would make Spearow the strongest of his kind and get him to evolve after he said that the Pokemon agreed to travel with Ash. When Ash let him greet his teammates they all welcomed him into the group like family. Ash observed Spearow to be quiet and acting like one of the more mature ones of the group the others being Pikachu and Ekans while the younger ones were Abra and Poliwag.

Before going to bed Ash was called to the front office. When he arrived there he was greeted with Nurse joy and two of her Chansey's.

"Oh hello Mr. Ketchum I'm sorry to keep you from sleeping it's just that your Pokemon egg is showing the close signs of hatching so it might hatch tonight would you and your Pokemon like to come and see."

"Yes please" replied Ash in an excited voice

"Ok well then follow me please."

Ash was lead down a few hallways and then they reached a room that was decorated to look like a nursery and on one of the beds was Ash's egg and it was glowing.

"Ash please wait to bring your Pokemon out till the egg is done hatching"

"Of course Nurse joy"

When Ash approached the egg he didn't notice the two Chansey's and joy quietly walk out. He softly sat next to the egg noticing it glowing really bright, he put his hand on the egg then it seemed to glow even brighter and he had to look away. It only lasted a few moments but when he looked back at the egg he didn't see an egg but a Pokemon.

The Pokemon was small with green hair that looked like a helmet. Two red horns stuck out, and the top half of its face seemed to be hidden by its hair. Aside from its green hair and red horns, the rest of its body was pure white.

" Ral Ra Ralts" it looked confused till it saw Ash then very cafefully walked to him and then it did something that shocked Ash.

"_Are you my daddy"_

Ash was shocked not only was his Pokemon a rare Pokemon from the Hoenn Region but it was speaking using Telepathy.

He then regained his composure "yes little one I'm your dad"

It squealed cutely "_daddy, daddy, daddy_" and jumped in his arms.

Ash laughed at it and caught it with his arms.

"Would you like to meet the rest of your family little one"

"_yes"_

"ok here they are" he threw his Pokeballs and out came his Pokemon.

They all came out and they were confused why they were in a nursery till they heard the sound of another Pokemon and froze they all looked and saw their dad/friend with a baby Pokemon in his arms. They all realized the egg hatched and they all went to Ash to get a good look at their new family member. When Ralts saw his new family he squealed and ran over to them and started to talk to them the rest of the team happily talked to the new baby.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Ralts.

_Ralts, The Feeling Pokemon, __RALTS has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its TRAINER is in a cheerful mood, this POKéMON grows cheerful and joyous in the same way._

_This Ralts has the Ability Synchronize and the Hidden Ability Trace._

_This Ralts knows the moves Growl, Confusion and Shadow Sneak. Shadow Sneak is an egg move._

_Note this Pokemon should not battle for 2 weeks._

Ash was about to tell his Pokemon they were going to bed when there was an explosion and smoke filled the room Ash and his Pokemon quickly sprung into action and went to investigate but not before Ash held Ralts closely to his chest.

When he and his Pokemon got to the front desk, he found Nurse Joy just as a crash of breaking glass echoed through the room. He looked up just in time to see two Pokeballs falling through the skylight before landing on the floor and releasing the two Pokémon inside.

The first one that came out was an Ekans that hissed at anyone it saw, Ekans saw another Ekans and hissed at the weaker one. The other was a round, limbless purple Pokémon with several crater-like protrusions its body that gave it a resemblance to a naval mine or a meteorite. It also had a skull and crossbones below a blissfully smiling face.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

Shortly after being released from its Pokéball, the Poison Gas Pokémon used a Smokescreen attack to cover the entire room in black smoke that obscured Ash, Joy, and The other Pokemon's vision. Ash then noticed three shadows jump down into the Smokescreen from the broken skylight. The young trainer narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing here."

Ash scowled as a noticeably as two voices answered when the smoke began clearing.

"Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The smoke finally cleared revealing two people and the scratch cat Pokémon Meowth, the humans were wearing identical white uniforms with black gloves and boots and a large letter "R" emblazoned on the front. Ash raised an eyebrow at this and before he could do anything they started..._singing_?

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all Peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

**(AN: Just so you know this is the only time I'm writing the motto, because it's just that bad)**

Ash, Joy, and the others just stared as they beheld the trio. Neither of them knew whether they should laugh or feel sorry for these obviously out of work circus performers. Ash and his Pokemon thought about it for a moment before bursting into laughter. This reaction apparently wasn't what Team Rocket had been going for as they scowled. The red-head woman yelled over at Ash and Co. who were still laughing thinking about the trio's entrance.

"Hey! What's so funny you little twerp!"

Ash looked up as he finally managed to regain his composure even though he still had a smile on his face.

"Your what's funny! Are you suppose to be Pokémon thieves or wannabe circus clowns, Cause after that little performance, the circus clown theory looks pretty good right about now!"

The trio gritted their teeth when they heard Ash insulting their motto. The redhead pointed a shaking finger in Ash direction, her eyes blazing with, in her mind at least, righteous fury. Her partners weren't far behind her as they made their displeasure known.

"You little brat! Nobody insults us and gets away with it!"

"Meowth! that's right! nobody insults Team Rocket!"

"It's not our fault they couldn't recognize talent!"

The last comment caused Jessie and Meowth to face fault as Ash and Co. looked on incredulously at the blue-haired man. He hadn't really been serious when he made that insult. Now he wasn't sure whether he should laugh or feel sorry for the three stogies.

"James! Don't tell him stuff like that!"

"Yeah! "

James looked sheepish as his partners berated him. Ash shook his head as he beheld the three and decided he had enough of these idiots.

Then Meowth saw Ralts being Protected by the other Pokemon.

"Hey look at tat little Pokemon"

Jesse and James saw Ralts and looked at Ash and said "Ok kid well give you a chance to be forgiven give us that Pokemon there and well leave."

Ash was pissed off not only were they stupid they dared think he will give them he new son.

"Alright I've seen enough of you three morons! It's time to show your Ekans and Koffing what a _real_ poison type can do!"

Ash told his Pokemon to Protect Ralts and called out to Ekans.

"Ekans! I choose you!"

Moments later, Team Rocket balked as Ash's Ekans materialized before them. Normally, Ekans were pretty small Pokémon, being able to stand at least slightly taller than Jessie in height. But Ash's Ekans being twice the size of a normal member of its species, since it was close to evolving was able to simply tower over Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

Team Rocket leaped backwards in fear of the Snake Pokémon.

"What is tat thing!"

Ash' smirked as Ekans beheld Team Rocket. The Snake Pokémon took one look and snorted before sticking her nose up at them as if they weren't worth her time which they probably weren't.

Team Rocket noticed this and came to their senses as their anger overcame their fear. Jessie was the first to start off the battle with James not far behind her.

"Arrrrrrgh! Enough of this, Ekans go!"

"Koffing Attack!"

Koffing and Ekans quickly obeyed their trainers. Koffing started off with a smog attack as Ekans surged forward with what looked like a Bite attack. Ekans and Ash looked on with an almost bored expressions, unimpressed with Team Rocket's tactics. Just as Ekans lunged out of the Smog Ash and Ekans struck back.

"Ekans, Stop it with your ability! Then hit it Poison Tail!"

Ekans's normally light yellow eyes glowed bright red as it looked at Ekans. The smaller Snake Pokémon froze in the middle of its attack as it was suddenly hesitated by the effect of Ekan's gaze.

"Ekans!"

After successfully makeing its opponent stop, Ekans's yellow rattle-like tail glowed purple before the Snake Pokémon swung it and hit Ekans hard, sending flying through the smoke before it collided with Jessie and James and tossing the thieves to the ground. The pair looked at Ekans from the position and was shocked to find that the Snake Pokémon was knocked out cold.

Jessie growled as she saw her defeated Pokémon before returning it to its Pokéball. She turned to James who quailed under her furious gaze.

"Well what are you standing there for, Get them!"

James quickly sprung into action, not wanting to face the wrath of his partner.

"Koffing! Tackle attack!"

"Koffing!"

The Poison Gas Pokémon emerged from smog heading straight toward Ekans. Both Ash and Ekans saw this and looked upon James and Koffing with contempt at the foolish move. Unless Koffing was especially powerful, which Ash seriously doubted, the attack would do nothing more than piss Ekans off.

...And he was right.

When Koffing tried to use it's tackle attack on Ekans, the Snake Pokémon didn't even budge. Koffing's ball like body bounced off Ekans like it had hit a wall and was sent backward a few feet before floating back up to try again. However, Ash wasn't about to give it the chance.

"Ekans, Send Koffing back toward Team Rocket! Use Poison Tail!"

Ekans hissed as it's rattle-like tail glowed purple once more before slamming it into the Poison Gas Pokémon.

"Ekans!"

Upon impact with Ekans's powerful Poison Tail, Koffing was sent speeding toward its trainer's head where it smashed into James's face. The impact lifted James off his feet before he and Koffing were sent flying out the entrance's automatic doors. Jessie and Meowth gasped before running out the door after their comrade.

"James!"

Ash, the others, and Ekans followed them out. When they got outside the door they saw Jessie and Meowth trying to peel the unconscious Koffing off of James's face. Ash and his Pokémon snickered when Jessie and Meowth finally managed to get Koffing off to reveal that James's face was completely red from the impact with his Pokémon. All three of the Team Rocket members looked up at Ash glared before jumping to their feet. James who was normally quite even-tempered, was steaming as he recalled his Koffing.

"You'll pay for that you little punk!"

Ash and his Pokémon stopped snickering and gave Team Rocket a look of amusement.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? All you're battling Pokémon are out for the count and from what I've seen of your skills you probably don't have any others aside from that Meowth and he doesn't look like he could battle his way out of a wet paper bag..."

Meowth growled at that comment but didn't say anything since it there was no denying the truth behind it.

"...And even if he could, from what I've seen, you're out of your league."

He turned to Ekans completely ignoring Team Rocket for a moment as he pulled out Ekans's ball.

"I think I'll let Pikachu wrap this up my friend."

Ekans nodded before it returned to its ball. This move surprised Team Rocket as they were expecting him to continue to use Ekans. Ash turned his head toward Pikachu.

"So buddy you mind ending this so we can go back to sleep?"

Pikachu gave Ash a smirk as it's cheeks sparked menacingly. Team Rocket suddenly got a sinking feeling in their stomach's that they were about to experience a lot of pain and humiliation. However, they ignored their feelings as Jessie pointed at Pikachu while laughing.

"A Pikachu? Hahahahahahaha! You think that little electric rat is going to stop us?"

Ash scowled as Pikachu growled with its cheeks sparking even more in anticipation.

"You just made a big mistake Jessie. Now Pikachu is going to show you just big of a mistake it was! Pikachu send these clowns packing, Hit'em with Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu roared as it unleashed a massive beam of electricity toward Team Rocket, who screamed in agony as they were forced to endure the electricity following through their bodies before the attack triggered an explosion. The shockwave sent the Team Rocket Trio soaring into their balloon. The Meowth shaped balloon then popped when Meowth himself involuntarily unsheathed his sharp claws. This caused the trio to scream in fright as they held on the balloon as it quickly flew off into the distance.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Ash, Pikachu and the others sighed as they watched Team Rocket were sent soaring off into the distance until they were no more than a speck. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder before letting out a yawn. Ash yawned to as he turned to return his Pokemon and pick up Ralts walk back toward the center.

"Alright let's get back to sleep, That battle was too easy for us. Those three really needed to quit while there behind."

"Ya daddy they were silly"

Just as he reached the doors he heard a voice growling behind him.

"And just where do you think your going! I have a bone to pick with you!"

He turned to see a redheaded girl a year or two older than him glaring at him. Then, he noticed she was that girl who let him use her bike. He also noticed her burnt Bike in her hands. Ash groaned.

"This really isn't our night, is it Pikachu?"

"Chu."

After telling the girl he wanted to go to sleep and her yelling at the top of her lungs finally he got fed up and asked Poliwag to use Hypnosis, once she was asleep he went up to his room and went to bed.

After the things happening at Viridian, Ash sent Ekans Abra and Poliwag back to the lab then proceeded into the Viridian Forest and on his way to Pewter City. While in there Ash also proceeded to search for more Pokémon. He had captured a Caterpie in the beginning, then used Pikachu to capture a Pidgeotto and used both Spearow and Pigeotto to capture a pair of Nidoran which were sent back to the lab. The next day Ash found a Weedle and sent out Caterpie to battle it and it was tough for a while, but Caterpie did it and Ash caught a Weedle and after that battle Caterpie evolved into Metapod.

Then for the next six days Ash just spent time in the forest training his Pokémon to be as powerful as they could. "Okay good now Pikachu use quick attack on Metapod and Metapod counter with harden." Pikachu charged at Metapod with quick speeds as Metapod glowed bright green. Once it died down did Pikachu smash into it and bounce off from the strength of the harden. "Alright looks like Metapod's harden is a strong as ever" Ash said.

"Okay Spearow and Pidgeotto time for a battle in the sky" Ash called as both flying Pokémon zoomed into the air. "The first one to knock the other one out of the sky wins" Both Pidgeotto and Spearow squawked loudly and began their battle. "Okay Weedle time to level you up" Ash said. Weedle nodded "Alright use poison sting on Pikachu. Pikachu just keep dodging as best as you can." Pikachu dodged the attacks as Weedle launched wave after wave of poison stings at Pikachu.

While they were training Ralts was slowly working his way to fighting speed he trained as much as Ash let him he would use Confusion to lift up rocks different sizes and see how long he can hold it once he can hold it for an hour he would get a bigger rock and he would work on using shadow sneak to be quieter and make it more powerful.

Ash was still working out instead of the little 10 year old kid that left Pallet town you can see his body was becoming leaner and more agile, someone of Ash's size wouldn't be buff and strong but be more of a fast and agile kind of guy.

Ash just finished training when he saw a bright glow coming from the area. Ash got up and moved over and saw Weedle and Metapod glowing brightly. Weedle began to morph and Metapod got a crack going through its back. Weedle morphed into a cocoon shape thing with dark eyes while a butterfly shaped Pokémon emerged out of the remains of Metapod.

"Kakuna… Butterfree" Ash said shocked. Butterfree flew from the remains until it landed on Ash's shoulder and Ash scanned it with his Pokedex.

"_Butterfree: One week after Caterpie evolved into Metapod it again evolved into Butterfree_" Dexter's mechanical voice said. Then Ash turned it to Kakuna

"_Kakuna: the pre form between Weedle and Beedril. Kakuna remain inactive until they awaken and evolve into deadly Beedril and hatch_."

"Congratulations you two" Ash grinned. Up in the sky Pidgeotto and Spearow were still fighting it out, but a powerful gust and peck attack from Pidgeotto knocked it out of the sky until it fell to the ground. Spearow struggled to get up and glared up at Pidgeotto. Ash quickly went over to Spearow "Well Spearow it looks like Pidgeotto won this round." Spearow squawked angrily at Ash, "I know that you're upset at losing, but that's just more motivation to train more so you'll win next time." Spearow stood up proudly and squawked again, though this time not angrily.

"Alright everyone return" Ash said recalling Kakuna, Pidgeotto and Spearow. He then went to bed for the night.

Ash was almost out of Viridian Forrest, He was ecstatic with his Pokémon's Progress.

Pigeotto and Spearow both learned Steel Wing and were much faster and Ash thought Spearow was very close to evolving.

Ralts was able to learn Teleport while trying to use Shadow Sneak in a different way and learned Double team from Pikachu.

Pikachu managed to learn both Agility and Iron tail, while becoming stronger in his electric attacks.

Butterfree was able to learn the three Powder attacks and Gust along with Confusion. While being able to up his evasion skills thanks to Pikachu.

Kakuna evolved into Beedril and learned the moves Fury attack, Focus energy and Twineedle and mastered those.

Overall he was happy with this and continued on his journey, it was only till he was a couple minutes away from Pewter when he was Challenged by a Samurai and easily beaten him with his Butterfree and Beedril. Then he saw Pewter, the first City he would Conquer and just another step to becoming a Pokemon master.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Champion of Arceus Chapter 4**

**Pewter City, the Tournament Part 1**

**Ok Sorry for not updating I just had to fix my computer since it crashed and to top it off I went to a lake for a few days where I got harsh sunburn. So moving on in this chapter you will see Pokemon evolve and introduce Pokemon from the different Regions which will be all caught by Ash at some point and you will see Arceus or a little bit of him. Now from the Polls I put a new one up but for the others who did not see the other Polls here are the results. Ash will travel alone and he will have a Harem but not too soon I'll get him there just won't be for a few years he will flirt and won't do anything serious he is 10, like come on. And the girls for the Harem are Cynthia, Sabrina, Clair, May, Dawn, Elesa and Skyla. Sorry to those who did not get the girl they wanted. Now for every Chapter he will have a different team but he will have one of his starters or Pikachu since they are Kick Ass. Oh and just so you know since Ralts is a baby he don't count as a Pokemon since he hasn't battled I will fix that.**

**His team now is **

**1. Pikachu**

**2. Butterfree**

**3. Beedril**

**4. Spearow**

**5. Pigeotto**

**6. Ralts**

**Team in this Chapter**

**1. Ekans**

**2. Abra**

**3. Pikachu**

**4. Nidoran (male)**

**5. Pigeotto**

**6. Poliwag**

**7. Ralts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_Cargo Plane above Pewter City, 0300 hrs_

_A man in a silver outfit with Turquoise hair and a silver hat with a red R on his outfit stood in the cockpit of a Cargo plane he had a look of annoyance on his face. _

'_I was suppose to be at Headquarters over an hour ago what the hell is taken so damn long'_

"_Captain, what the hell is the holdup Giovanni was expecting us over an hour ago." He snarled at the man flying the plane._

"_I'm sorry Executive Proton but the Pokemon in the cargo area are causing a ruckus I did not want to wake you, so I sent a few grunts to calm them down." Whimpered the Captain._

"_Well, why wasn't I woken up whe-" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion that rocked the whole plane._

"_What the hell was that" yelled Proton._

_The speaker sprung to life and a voice yelled "Captain some of the Pokemon fired attacks at the other grunts, the cargo pad opened and the cages just dropped the cages shouldn't brake or the Pokemon shouldn't be injured."_

"_WHAT HOW MANY POKEMON ESCAPED" screamed Proton since he was both horrified and angry. Angry because those damn grunts couldn't do the simplest things and Horrified because Giovanni was not one to piss off._

"_Only seven, including the one from Unova."_

_Proton gasped he did not care about the ones from the other regions except Unova. 'Oh God Giovanni might kill me"_

_The reason being Giovanni wanted the Unova Pokemon since it was special. "We must get that Pokemon back; name each Pokemon that were dropped."_

_The grunt replied "The one from Johto is Houndour, sir."_

"_Okay, what were from the others." Proton said._

"_From Hoenn, a Metang, Nuzleaf and Feebas. From Sinnoh, a Luxio and a Spiritomb and from Unova, the Zorua._

"_Damnit okay is the situation contained."_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Alright then, Captain get us to HQ as fast as you can."_

"_Yes sir"_

_Pewter City, Day before the Rocket Plane flies over Pewter City_

Ash and his Pokemon stepped into the city. When Ash first saw Pewter his first thought was it looked like a bunch of rocks around buildings. After a few days training in the forest, they had finally arrived. Ash knew he was not ready for the gym yet after all he had a few new Pokemon to train. Ash had decided to rest up in the Pokemon centre, and spend a few days training, before he walked into his first gym. Walking down the town Ash noticed a stall, selling a number of rare items. Being who he was Ash decided to investigate. He noticed a number of things in glass cases one was a protector, where the other one looked like it was some sort of generator. Another one looked like some red box with a burning fire inside of it.

While he was looking at the items the merchant that was dealing with another customer glanced at the front of the stall and saw a kid noising around with his rare items, he was about to tell the brat to scram, when he suddenly felt the need to give this child something, with no thought to the world the greedy man went to the child and spoke.

"Hello young one, I am having a contest and you are the winner because of this I will give you some prizes._ "_

Ash was dumb folded all he did was stop to look at some items and all of a sudden he wins some contest

"Excuse me, but what is this contest, I just walked here and was looking at this stuff._ "_

"Well you see every twenty fifth person that walked by would win a prize and when it went up another twenty-five, I would give them and even rarer prize, you just happened to be the one hundredth person to walk by so your first three prizes are to pick three different thing from my stall for free then you can have this set of evolution stones._ "_ The merchant said cheerfully.

"Um, I don't think I should I mean these are your stuff and you would just give them away_"_Ash protested

"No, no, please take them and don`t forget you still can pick three different things._ "_

"Bu-_ "_

"_Take them chosen one these will be helpful for your future_. "said a voice but Ash looked around and saw no one was around.

"Who are you._ "_

"_I am someone you will know in the future but I will only answer more of your questions when you pick those items up.__ "_

Then just like that the connection was gone. Ash looked back at the man he was still standing there like nothing had happen.

"Okay I will take that yellow piece, uhh the red piece and I guess that piece of metal._ "_

"Oh goooood choice those things in order are called an Electrizer, Magmarizer, and a Metal coat, oh and please don`t forget your set of Evolution stones. "

"Um okay then "Ash said really not sure he should accept this, but he was curious on to what that voice was and would like to know more about it.

"Okay, here you go keep them safe and congratulations. " The merchant said happily, then while Ash was walking away the merchant suddenly forgot the last ten minutes of anything that transpired at the stall.

So Ash proceeded to the Pokemon center on the way he thought about the voice. "Okay if your still there what do I do now and who are you and-"

"_Patience, my young friend, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you yet only when the time is right. Go when I contact you it will only be when someone is in danger or if things in the world are unbalanced._

The presence was gone again; Ash was frustrated but couldn't do anything because he knew this kind of energy. Since he felt it before he had a suspicion that he was psychic but it was like something was blocking it but he heard from Professor Oak that there were psychics in Saffron city so he might be able to find why this was happening.

Ash could see the centre was a few stores down. He walked quickly and entered the centre. Ash walked right up to the desk and spoke to the nurse Joy.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I could get my Pokemon checked over, and make arrangements to rent one of your guest rooms for a week?"

The nurse turned and smiled at Ash. "Very well young man, if you would place your poke ball on the tray we will get them checked out. To rent a room I will need your Pokedex, if you please so I can register you in our system."

Ash handed over his poke balls and Pokedex to the nurse, he then explained to be that the seventh was for Ralts because it was a baby and Pikachu liked to be out of his poke ball. He watched as she gave his Pokemon to her Chansey and placed his Pokedex into a strange reader. He heard Dexter voice say.

"**Hi I am Dexter, personal Pokedex for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."**

"Very well young man here is your key". Ash took the keys and entered the elevator; he exited on the first floor and found his room. He entered it and threw is pack onto the bed, pleased that for a week at least he would have a proper bed. He noticed a small basket by the door, labeled laundry. Ash took off his clothes and placed them in the basket, he then jumped into the bathroom, for a nice relaxing shower.

**Half hour later**

Ash made his way down stairs taking a few things with him for his training. He had just remembered that he had to ring professor Oak. Finding a vacant video phone, Ash proceeded to dial the lab number. He only had to wait a few minutes for the Professor to answer.

"Hello this is the Pallet town, Pokemon lab, Oak speaking. How can I help you?"

Ash pressed a button on the system for video feed. He saw the professor face appear on screen.

"Hi Professor its Ash, just ringing to let you know that I have arrived at Pewter city."

"Oh it's you Ash, well good to hear from you my boy. I am surprised you have just reached Pewter, Gary left their a few days ago. He managed to require his badge first time with the help of his Squirtle."

Ash bowed his head, "Sorry professor, but I have been busy training all my Pokemon, so far I have caught, a Beedril, Pidgeotto, a Caterpie, that recently fully evolved into a Butterfree and a wild pair of mated Nidoran."

"That's great my boy." Oak was most surprised on the Pokemon he had required so far.

"Professor I'm going to send some Pokemon there for some of my others okay and I was wondering if Ralts can`t battle can I hold an extra Pokemon."

Oak thought about telling Ash but decided he needed to prove himself even though he thought Ash was like his grandson.

"Yes but when Ralts grows up I would say by the time you reach Vermillion. I would say he would be ready alright."

"Okay professor so I'm going to send Beedril, Butterfree and Spearow and, can I get Abra, Ekans, Poliwag and my male Nidoran." Ash finished putting his Pokemon in the transfer machine sending them to the ranch

"Of course Ash here I got your Pokemon and I'm sending your other ones." The professor spoke a few minutes later.

Ash picks up his Pokeballs. "Thanks professor I'm probably going to stay in pewter for a day or two then travel threw Mt. Moon." Said ash

They talked for a few more minutes and soon Ash decided to end the call and promised the professor he would ring after receiving his badge. The call had just ended when Ash heard Nurse Joy voice over the intercom.

"Would Ash Ketchum, please make his way over to the main desk."

Ash walked over to find a tray of his poke balls, on the desk. He clipped each one to his belt then released Pikachu and Ralts

"Pika" cried Pikachu in joy of seeing his friend and then jumped on his shoulder.

"Ra, Ralts" cried Ralts in seeing his father and got picked up into ash's arms.

"Okay you guys were going to relax for the rest of the day then tomorrow we are going to get our first badge then go through Mt. Moon, Okay."

A voice cut in, "Mr. Ketchum, I`m sorry to tell you but a strong storm is coming in tonight then it will hit Mt. Moon tomorrow so you will have to stay here tomorrow, then leave the next day."

Ash turned and saw it was Nurse Joy that told him them that "oh really, well that sad is there anything I can do in the mean time."

"Well there is a tournament tomorrow in the evening but you need the gym badge here though there is also the museum, I heard something is going on there."

"Oh well I guess I'm getting my badge today and going for the tournament tomorrow." Then he thought "Hey Nurse Joy would it be alright if I sign up for the tournament today without the badge and then go get the badge."

"That would be find, but you have to get it today since that's, when the sign up is done." Said Joy.

"Okay can you tell me about the gym and the tournament?"

"Yes but only a few things, so about the gym. The gym leaders name is Brock he uses three Pokemon and he is a rock type trainer. About the tournament there you will battle in double battles till the top two finalists are ready to go but the thing is only three Pokemon are allowed in the tournament if two of you Pokemon are knocked out then you only chose your last one even if you opponent has two and finally in the finals it will be a one on one battle. I hope that helps mister Ketchum."

"Okay, thank you for the information Nurse joy". said ash gratefully

"You're welcome" said nurse joy

Ash then walked out to the battle field behind the Pokemon center.

"Well Pikachu, Ralts lets bring your teammates out and say hi".

So Ash grabbed all his Pokeballs and threw them into the air releasing his Pokemon the first to come out were his starts they came to see him as soon as they saw him then Poliwag came out she saw Ralts and her trainer and waddled over saying hi to Ralts and to her trainer then Pigeotto came out flapping her wings and came and lightly pecked ash's head. He said his greeting to his friends and then he saw Nidoran it looked at him fearfully so he went and bent down and said

"Hi Nidoran I'm ash your trainer I hope we will be great friends, if you're worried about your mate she is fine she is just at a ranch. You don't have to worry there are some of your fellow teammates looking after her I will send you back in a couple of days okay."

Nidoran looked at him with curiosity but relief for the safety for his mate he felt this calm emotion coming from his trainer. Ash saw acceptance and he smiled.

"Are we okay Nidoran." Ash asked

"Nido" said Nidoran happily

Ash smiled he stood up and said "okay team listen up, we are going to get are first badge today. Them tomorrow we are going there is a tournament so three of you will be in the gym battle today and them tomorrow the other three will participate in the tournament." He then looked at Ralts.

"I'm sorry Ralts, but you not ready to battle yet you have to wait, but if you are good you can train with everyone else and I help you learn some new moves okay."

Ralts nodded he was sad but accepted it he was a little happy though he would spend some time with his dad and learn some new moves.

"Alright so Ekans, Poliwag and Pigeotto can I ask you three to participate in the tournament since you attacks with be weak against a rock type gym leader, I know you have some moves that will help you but your weaknesses are in your endurance."

They all nodded they were smart enough to know they didn't stand a chance against a rock type specialist, new moves or type advantages or not.

"Okay so that means Pikachu Abra and Nidoran you guys will be the ones fighting the gym leader is that alright."

They all cried out there names in agreement.

"Okay so since its midday and we got to the city an hour ago. We will train till five then rest up for an hour by the time we are ready we will go to the gym for the badge."

He told all his Pokemon to line up for a Pokedex scan he pointed his Pokedex at his Pokemon this showed the moves they had.

**Pikachu attacks:**___**Thunder shock, Thunder wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Thunder Bolt, Agility and Iron tail.**_

**Pidgeotto attacks: ** _**Gust, Sand Attack, Air Slash, Gust, Peck and Steel Wing**_

_**Abra attacks: Teleport, Barrier and Ice punch.**_

_**Ekans attacks: Poison Sting, Disable, Poison Tail and Wrap**_

_**Poliwag attacks: Bubble, Hypnosis and Ice ball**_

_**Ralts attacks: Growl, Confusion, Shadow Sneak, Double Team and Teleport**_

He then pointed it at Nidoran and did a full scan, Dexter's voice sounded out.

_Nidoran, Gender Male. __The male NIDORAN has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice.__ Caught in Viridian Forest. _

_Ability- Poison Point Hidden Ability- Rivalry _

_Moves- Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Poison Sting and Double Kick._

"_Okay so I'm going to tell you guys to work on some moves for today and tomorrow."_

So Pikachu I want you to work on two moves if you're feeling up for it then you can learn a third one tomorrow, so I want you to learn **Dig** and **Rock Smash**, you feel up for it then tomorrow you can try to learn **Light Screen, **I know it might be hard but I believe you can do it.

"Chu" said Pikachu with a determined look.

"Pigeotto I want you to try learn **Arial Ace, Roost, Whirlwind** and **Feather dance**. I know it's a big thing to do but it should be easy since their within your type range."

"Abra you're going to evolve soon so until then you have to wait until you can learn moves."

"Ekans your going to learn **Bite, Toxic, Dig** and **Double Team**. You can work with Pikachu and learn **double team** and **Dig,** since he should be able to teach you quickly. "

"Poliwag, you are going to learn **Water gun, Rain Dance, Double slap **and **Double Team. **Like Ekans you will learn Double team with Pikachu. "

"Nidoran you will learn **Dig, Fury Attack, Toxic** and **Facade**. "

"Now Ralts you will learn **Toxic, Shadow Ball** and **Safeguard.** "

"Alright you guys let's get moving. "

So within the next couple of hours Ash and his team trained because not only were they going to prove they were strong they were going to be, but his Pokemon were going prove to their trainer and friend that they will go through anything with their friend they would fight for their friend to the very end. When their friend was a Pokemon Master.

Ash looked at his Pokedex it read the time was four thirty. He then looked at all of his Pokemon and was proud of them they got a good and long workout. He was currently sitting at the Pokemon Center eating and waiting for his Pokemon since they were with Nurse Joy. He thought about his Pokémon's Progress with their moves.

Pikachu manage to learn **Rock Smash** with ease and was able to perfect it along with **Dig**. He was still working on **Light Screen**, it was hard for him but he was determined.

Pigeotto was able to learn **Whirlwind** and **Ariel Ace** quickly, while **Feather Dance** took most of the time we had but learned it, **Roost** still needed to be perfected but in the time she had she would get it quickly. He had to remind her that she still had till tomorrow evening.

Ekans was able to master **Toxic** being in her type and all, along with **Bite**. While she learned **Dig** and **Double Team** with Pikachu.

Abra did not evolve but he was close all he needed was experience.

Poliwag was taught **Double team** by Ralts since Ekans was learning **Dig** with Pikachu. **Water gun** and **Rain Dance** came very fast for Poliwag, Ash thought it must have been something to do with her Parents being Powerful, **Double slap** went off with a little trouble but Poliwag was able to overcome it.

Nidoran was able to learn **Dig** and **Toxic** from Ekans since she mastered her moves easily. While **Facade** and **Fury attack **took time and patience, but since Nidoran wanted to make Ash proud he didn't stop till they were complete.

Ralts spent his time with Ash briefly with Poliwag to teach her **Double Team** and Ekans to learn **Toxic**. While he was with Ash he was taught **Shadow ball** all he did was to focus the Ghostly energy into a ball and throw it, he was able to get it because he already knew **Shadow Sneak.** The thing that really was difficult was **Safeguard **since he had to be hit and since he was a baby going to a young adult, he needed more time so he told Ralts not to push himself.

When Ash was done with his food, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are ready"

He got up and went and got his Pokemon from nurse joy, he thanked her and released Pikachu and Ralts putting Pikachu on his shoulder and holding Ralts in his arms. He then went to the Pokemon Gym standing in front of it.

"Well Pikachu, Ralts this is it we will get our first badge here. "

"Chu"

"Ralts"

Ash pushed open its huge stone doors.

"Who dares enters my gym."

Ash was rather scared by the deep booming voice. It was worse as the sound echoed off the walls, making it louder than it was already was. Standing up straight with confidence Ash replied

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I challenge you to a gym battle for your badge."

"I accept your challenge Ash Ketchum, allow me to introduce myself. I am Brock and leader of this gym. The rules are three Pokemon each, no time limits, the challenger may substitute where the leader my not. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do." As soon as he had spoken the gym lights flooded the gym, revealing a rocky terrain battle field. Ash looked over to the other side and saw an older looking teen, with black spiky hair standing in his battle box.

Ash released Ekans and Poliwag and gave Ralts over to them and walked towards his side of the field. Ash waited as an official gym referee stood in the centre

"This is an Official Pokemon league gym battle. Between Ash Ketchum and Brock from Pewter city. This is a three on three battle, only the challenger is allowed to substitute, there will be no time limit. When you are both ready reveal your first Pokemon.

"Geodude I choose you!"

"Nidoran Acquire our Victory!"

Nidoran appeared on the field standing opposite a rock shaped Pokemon with a face and arms, floating in the middle of the field.

Brock decided to get the ball rolling. "Geodude start things off with **Rock throw**, surround Nidoran with boulders to stop him moving around on the battle field."

Geodude began to form boulders in front of him and started throwing them at Nidoran.

"Nidoran, send them back with **Double Kick**, and then change things up with **Toxic****.**"

Nidoran turned around and kicked the rocks back at Geodude making the rock type Pokemon dodge them. While he was distracted, nidoran glowed dark purple and sent sludge like substance at Geodude making him glow dark purple and experience a little pain.

Brock gritted his teeth he knew he had to finish this quick or Geodude would faint.

"Geodude use **Defense Curl** and **Rock Polish**" called Brock wanting to reduce the damage taken so Geodude wouldn't faint as quickly.

"Now Nidoran charge and get close to Geodude follow it up with **Poison Sting**"

"Geodude use another **Defense Curl**" called Brock.

Nidoran attack hit the mark and launched Geodude a bit back but didn't do him much damage

"Nidoran once more before he recovers" called Ash hoping of poisoning his opponent

The Poison pin Pokemon charged in with his barb facing Geodude

"Geodude meet him with a **Tackle**" called Brock knowing that he would deal more damage than he would receive thanks to **Defense Cur**l.

And he was right Nidoran was knocked off his feet and launched back near Ash

"Geodude use **Rollout**"

"Nidoran get up"

"Nido"

"All right!" said Ash "now jump quickly and use **Double Kick** on your fall"

But the lack of battle experience made so Nidoran miscalculated the jump and overshot Geodude avoiding the **Rollout** but also missing the **Double Kick** which landed on a rock and kicking a cloud of dust and rubble

"Nidoran are you all right?"

"Nido" he nodded

"Okay use **Dig** and burrow in the ground"

"Ran" Nidoran burrowed his way into the ground.

"Oh no you don`t, Geodude after it"

Geodude went and followed Nidoran

Ash was exited "now Nidoran use **Double kick** to send Geodude out of there"

Brock looked on to horror as he heard a big thunk coming from the hole he saw Geodude fly up into the air then come falling down and into the ground creating a big cloud of dust.

Nidoran came up tired but still could hold his own.

When the dust cleared Geodude floated up slowly but because of the time the **Toxic** took effect and Geodude grunted in pain before falling down with a swirl in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Nidoran is the winner. Gym leader reveal your next Pokemon."

"Nidoran return you have done enough it`s time for a break."

Brock grinned "You know Ash your battle style is impressive, way above those of your years, most challenges I face just attack instead you use your mind, I like that in a trainer. Now prepare yourself Rhyhorn lets go."

"Pikachu go"

"Pika" yelled Pikachu while jumping on the field.

Across the field Brock released Rhyhorn, it looked like a rhinoceros, it was part ground type and part rock type.

You would use an electric type against a ground type; maybe I was wrong saying you use your mind. Brock said.

"Rhyhorn use **Tackle**"

`You will regret saying that 'thought Ash

"Pikachu dodge using **Agility** and combined it with **Double team**" ordered Ash.

Pikachu followed the orders, greatly confusing his opponent.

Brock called Rhyhorn to snap out of it and use **magnitude**, but Rhyhorn was too slow when Ash ordered Pikachu.

"Pikachu use **Quick attack** and hit him with **Rock Smash** then flip over and hit him with** iron tail**."

With his extra speed and the boost from **Quick attack**, Pikachu hit Rhyhorn with **Rock Smash** while flipping over Rhyhorn and hitting him with another super effective attack. Though Rhyhorn was not a gym leader Pokemon for nothing he was able to get up but was breathing heavily.

"Rhyhorn use **magnitude** while Pikachu is on the ground."

The Pokemon quickly obeyed his trainer doing damaged to Pikachu making him fall over the ground.

"Now Rhyhorn use **tackle** yelled Brock"

The Pokemon quickly tackled Pikachu sending it into a wall.

Pikachu breathing heavily got up and looked at Rhyhorn with a determined expression. Brock looked surprised that this Pokemon was able to take that. Ash thought what had he remembered from the Rhyhorn family, since they had a weakness that would knock it out. He then looked at Rhyhorn`s horn.

`of course that`s it`

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on Rhyhorn`s horn"

Brock thought none of it since Rhyhorn was part ground type, but was shocked when Pikachu`s **Thunderbolt** actually hurt Rhyhorn. Then to his horror the Pokemon was flung back and crashed into the wall. When they looked at Rhyhorn he had a swirl in his eyes then they heard a thud and when they looked Pikachu was on his back and with a swirl in his eyes. Ash was shocked that Pikachu fainted but understood because he was probably exhausted so he recalled him.

"Since both Pokemon are down both trainers are to send out there Pokemon."

"Go Abra acquire out Victory"

"Come on out Onix"

A huge rock snake Pokemon appeared on the battle field towering above Abra. Ash realized that the size of Onix would be able to cover near enough the whole field with his attacks. This would also prevent Abra from moving. He hoped Abra using Teleport would help a lot and help him get around.

"Onix use **Rock throw**." Called Brock

"Abra use **Barrier**" ordered Ash

Onix threw three big rocks at Abra but they were all stopped by a Psychic force field.

"Now Abra use **teleport** to the top of Onix and use **ice punch**."

As soon as he said that Onix let out a roar of pain and the little Pokemon used a really effective move on top of its head.

Brock told Onix "Onix use **dig**"

The giant rock snake Pokemon dug a way into the ground and Abra sat there wide alert waiting for the snake Pokemon.

"Now Onix **tackle**"

"Abra **teleport**" yelled ash

But it was too late as the rock type Pokemon came up and tackled Abra and flung it into the wall when Abra got up it glared at Onix and glowed brightly and its size doubled as its body grew. Ash was had a shit eating grin on his face as he knew what was happening.

When the light ended a Kadabra stood in place with it`s spoon tightly gripped in his hand. Ash`s Pokedex beeped and when he Looked at it the screen.

_Kadabra has learned the moves __Confusion, Disable and Psybeam._

"Awesome, now Kadabra use **disable** to stop Onix from using **dig** and use **Confusion** to throw it into the wall."

Kadabra`s eyes Sparkled for a moment, making Onix from using **Dig**, then blue energy glowed around Kadabra and it surrounded Onix making it roar in pain and then it was flung into a wall.

"Onix" yelled Brock.

When Onix was revealed it`s eyes were closed but then it opened and got up.

"Yes Onix, use **tackle**... Huh... Onix" ask Brock.

When everyone looked at Onix they saw it moving in a weird way.

"Onix is Confused" Ash called "Quickly Kadabra use **Psybeam** then finish it with **Ice punch**."

Kadabra sent a rainbow colored beam hitting Onix and then teleported quickly on top of Onix hitting it with a punch that knocked it out completely.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." The referee called.

"Yes well done Kadabra" cheered Ash.

_`Thank you Father_he heard a voice in his head_._

Ash gasped "you can talk"

Before Kadabra could respond, Brock came and handed Ash something.

"Here Ash, I present to you the Boulder Badge"

"Thanks Brock" Ash replied gratefully.

He then looked at his Pokemon that were watching in awe at his battle. He then recalled them and asked "Kadabra can you Teleport us to the Center."

He nodded and in a Flash he was at the Pokemon center, he looked at Kadabra and spoke "I'm tired so how about we talk about this tomorrow."

`_That would be fine_` Kadabra spoke in his head. So Ash recalled Kadabra and gave them to Nurse Joy and when she is done, he then went up to his room and got ready for bed. He then released all his Pokemon and laid in his bed congratulating his Pokemon for the battle and they all went to bed. Little did he know that a storm came over Pewter and tomorrow he would get a new friend.

**AN: Okay please go to the poll on my Profile and if you do you can check out the Pokemon from the Rocket Plane in Mt Moon. Now During his Journey he will catch all of the Foreign Pokemon. Please review and no flames, if you want to ask about stuff like getting different Pokemon then PM me, but please make a review. **


End file.
